


Who is She?

by stalltherain



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Crack, F/M, Ficlet, Minor Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston, OT3, Post-Canon, Pre-OT3, Wyatt Logan's Bisexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalltherain/pseuds/stalltherain
Summary: After two kids and years of marriage, Wyatt has a shocking confession to his wife. But does she have one of her own?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Who is She?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevada_b_1780](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/gifts).



> Reposted from tumblr.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." Wyatt steps into the kitchen with shame and despair in his eyes. "I can't live like this anymore. I love you, and I tried, but it's never been you."

"What?" She slams down the spoon she'd been using to stir her coffee. "How can you say that? After all these years together? Who is she?"

He shifts, uncomfortably silent.

Lucy grits her teeth. Her voice becomes threatening. "Who is she? Is this still about Jessica?"

Sighing, he closes his eyes. "It's not a she."

"What? Who?" Realization dawns at the memories of her husband pouring over mission logs, personnel files, and the other man's family photos. Lucy had always assumed Wyatt was looking for a way to save his dead wife. "Flynn?"

Wyatt swallows and nods.

A wave of anger overtakes Lucy before it ebbs and washes away to relief that all of the years of pretending are over. "Me too."

Shock and hurt fill Wyatt's face but give way to a smile. "Then let's get him back."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they go rescue Flynn, and he's confused at first but then really into it. They all move in together and raise 5 kids with a house full of dogs and cats.


End file.
